After Disaster Strikes
by Bettie-chan
Summary: An explosion occurs at the mansion seperating the X-Men and Alcoytes from each other. Rogue ends up with Remy and now they have to work together to find their teammates. But that's not all they find.(Romy)*Ch.3 UP!*
1. Disaster Strikes

After Disaster Strikes  
  
Disclaimer: I have to write I don't own X-Men Evo or X-Men _ I wish I owned it. I wished I owned it. I wished I owned it. Do I own it now? .........................I guess not at least you can't sue me. -_- All is right with the world. Except for that stupid war. Ugh I hate war!  
  
^_^ Anyway sorry if the first chapter of this story suck I have problems with writing first chapters. Oh, the title probably doesn't go with the story I might change that. Sorry if they're a little OOC, I tried. * *  
  
Everything in X-Men has happened except Kurt and Rogue are real siblings. A lot of Rogue and Kurt sister-brother bonding are in this chapter and such and such. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Disaster Strikes  
  
Rogue glared at her (slightly) older blue brother and then the silver spoon in his hands.  
  
"Ah can feed mahself," snapped Rogue.  
  
Kurt sighed. He put the spoon full of soup down and stared at his sister. Concerned filled his eyes and she instantly regretted snapping at him. She hadn't eaten in days and he was just trying to take care of her but like everybody else she was pushing him away. She fiddled with the bed she lay in nervously.  
  
"Ah don' like bein' token care fo'," said Rogue looking down at her soup.  
  
"Makes meh feel weak," she muttered in an almost inaudible voice. Kurt heard her though. The two stayed in silence for quite a while, each in their own thoughts. They had a lot to think of now that the truth about their family relationship. But they always had some kind of connection: it wasn't that much of a surprise when they found out the truth. But still to hear the words spoken had been quite surprising. And her heart was joyful to know that Kurt had actually wanted to be her brother. But she still wanted to keep a certain distance for his sake.  
  
"Get dressed," said Kurt interrupting the quietness that had filled the room.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You zay you feel veak. You probably tired of zhaying in here, lying in your bed all day. Ve're going out, "said Kurt smiling.  
  
Rogue's eyes glowed like a little child receiving candy after a long time of being banished from it for years.  
  
And she did the most unexpected thing. Well in Kurt's position. She....  
  
Hugged him.  
  
She was very careful as not to make skin-to-skin contact. A surprised look took form on Kurt's face but after a second he hugged her back. They released each other not to long after that. Kurt wore a big grin on his face. Rogue smiled even as a blush lay hidden under her white mask.  
  
"Ve'll leave in zhirty minutes. I have to zell zhe professor," said Kurt before disappearing out the room leaving smoke and an odor of brimstone.  
  
Rogue placed the soup bowl on her dresser and uneasily got out of her mattress. She looked at her mattress. She looked at her clothes in the closet.  
  
"What ta wear? What ta wear?"  
  
***  
  
"Zhank you professor," said Kurt exiting the room cheerily.  
  
"Are you sure that was such a good idea?" asked Hank, " There are a lot of things going on there and we might need them now that we are working with Magneto and the Acolytes to find the last key."  
  
Professor Xavier stayed quiet the tips of his fingers touching. That single fact was still registering in his mind. It might not have been the smartest idea to agree to Kurt's request. But..  
  
"I know that we probably should keep them here, but they need to spend sometime to themselves. What they have learned has put quite a dampening on what they had known," says Professor, "And I trust they can take care of themselves."  
  
Hank looked at the door where Kurt walked out.  
  
"I hope your assumptions are correct," says Hank. The professor nodded his head.  
  
***  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Kitty.  
  
"Meh an' Kurt are goin' out," said Rogue.  
  
"Like.. on a date?" asked Kitty raising her eyebrows.  
  
Rogue turned around to face Kitty, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Why would Ah go on a date with mha brother?"  
  
"I like don't know. I was watching this Simpson show and like these Southerners that were brothers and sisters and they were like..." trailed off Kitty.  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Ah don't date any mo', if ya haven't noticed. And why would you believe somethin' like tha'," said Rogue turning back in the mirror, "'Sides he's dating Amanda."  
  
"Look I'm sorry I asked that silly question... Wait. You've like, been on other dates?'" asked Kitty her interest sparking.  
  
"Yes an' Ah'd rather not talk about it," said Rogue putting more make up on.  
  
"Well when you get back we'll definitely talk.No Rogue. You're like putting too much of that stuff on. Why don't you for once let all that Goth make up go?"  
  
Rogue shook her head refusing to listen to any suggestions Kitty offered her on fashion.  
  
"All right like I guess I'm going to have to use this. And I was saving it for something huge," said Kitty reaching under her pillow.  
  
She smiled eerily before pulling out a small binder. She held it to her chest and opened just one picture. Rogue gasped as she saw a horrid picture...of her. One that definitely haunted her dreams.  
  
"In here is like, many, many, pictures I can use against you."  
  
Rogue tried to grab the binder from Kitty but only managed for Kitty to phase right through her.  
  
"Kitty..you give meh tha'," Rogue practically begged.  
  
She looked around the room. "Where'd ya take tha' horrible thang?" asked Rogue continuing to try and pry it out of her peppy roommate hands not succeeding at all.  
  
"Kitty give meh IT!"  
  
"Nuh-uh. Like, first we negotiate," said Kitty an apparent victory smile on her face.  
  
***  
  
"I'm ready!" shouted Kurt from his position on the last step of the mansion stairs. An extremely happy Kitty came practically hopping down the stairs.  
  
"Vhere's Rogue?" asked Kurt.  
  
"She's coming," said Kitty hardly containing her excitement. "She's like, just making a grand appearance." The other X-Men stood around waiting to see Rogue's 'grand' appearance.  
  
Slowly, Rogue made her way to the stairs. She wore a denim blue skirt that had a slit at the end, a dark green tube top that stops a few inches from her belly button, a dark blue slender sweater that buttons were loosen to see her shirt, and her black gloves. There was no makeup on her face portraying her pale porcelain skin. And without the purple eye shadow on her eyes, the shimmering pools of emerald in her eyes that showed her emotions could be seen making the casual effect beautiful.  
  
When she saw all the attention on her cheeks turn bright red. Kitty giggle as she saw the blush visible on Rogue's usually cluttered with white make up face. Trying to contain some of her dignity Rogue glared at them too embarrassed to say anything.  
  
"Looking hot, Rogue," said Ray followed by low whistles. Her blush deepened even more as she made her way down the grand stairs. Before she could Kurt glared at all heard. His imaged dark eyes glinting yellow from his true form, making them turn their eyes around for fear of their lives.  
  
"I wish I were in your shoes Kurt," said the all oh-so bold Bobby.  
  
Kurt looked at him with a confused expression. "Vhy vould you want to be in my shoes?" asked Kurt, " If you really vant to burrow my shoes you can."  
  
Bobby slapped his forehead. "It's an expression of some sort. I think. I just mean I was the one taking Rogue out instead of you."  
  
"Vhat does zhat have to do vith my shoes?"  
  
"No, no, no, no...."  
  
"You look pretty," said Scott, "Shows the real you.'  
  
Jeans eyed her warily, jealousy already rising within her. Rogue's blush returned to her face at the comment her team leader and crush gave her.  
  
"Thanks Scott." (A/N: Gag! I actually don't like Scott/Rogue couplings I can maybe read it but I'll never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever write one. Just keeping to the plots and stuff of the show. You know how Rogue has a crush on Scott and he's blind to see it. But the crush when not last for long Romy-lovers. Oh and the whole Jean jealousy thing. I don't hate her actually I'm beginning to kinda like her. For now as soon as the show comes back on in May I'm going back to hating her when I see how they make her all perfect and stuff. Actually it's not the fact that she is all perfect that I hate her. O.k. that's half the reason. But do they have to make it that she's everybody's favorite (except Rogue. Thank goodness she's my fave.) and it's all about her. Any way I've seen the jealous Jean twice. I can't stand her. Sorry Jean-lovers but fear not I'm not gonna bash her much. Only a tiny wincy bit. You probably won't even notice the bashing.)  
  
"You look great," said Amara.  
  
"Like, what did I say?" said Kitty more in a statement than a question.  
  
"All right let's go," said Kurt tired of Bobby trying to explain to him of what he was talking about. Scott patted Rogue on the back and Kitty gently pushed her to Kurt.  
  
"Bye," said Kurt and Rogue waving simultaneously. In a puff of smoke they were gone.  
  
"I wish I had a brother like Kurt," said Amara tears ready to spew out any minute, "I'd really want a brother."  
  
"I know," said Jubilee the same condition as Amara.  
  
*X-Men* rang Professor Xavier's voice in the entire members head. They each straightened up and waited for him to continue. *Dress in your uniform and ascend to the meeting room. We have guests here I want you to meet*  
  
*What about Rogue and Kurt? * projected Scott. *Should we go get them? *  
  
* There is no need for that, Scott. *  
  
Scott turned around to face the others and nodded his head at the X-Men in a silent command. They all went their separate ways to change.  
  
~*~  
  
Scott and Jean were the first to emerge from the locker rooms.  
  
"Professor you said." began Scott. He scowled upon seeing the 'guest 'the professor was referring to.  
  
Rogue and Kurt were having a wonderful time in the city. Going anywhere they knew they were aloud as mutants. Even though the anti-mutant activities were almost everywhere that did not stop them from heaving a good time. They'd even met with Kurt's girlfriend.  
  
Amanda looked at the watch on her wrist and frowned.  
  
"I gotta go," said Amanda solemnly, "My parents are going to have a fit if I don't get home. She turned to her boyfriend's two-toned hair sister and smiled apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry if I messed up your sister-brother bonding day. It's not very often I get to see Kurt. But I had a great time with you and Kurt."  
  
Rogue smiled at her in return. "Ah had a great time with ya too, sugah. An' Ah finally got ta meet mah brother's extraordinary girlfrien'. He's always talking 'bout. Sayin' all these good thangs bout ya. And how he couldn't wait fo' meh too meet ya." Kurt blushed and turned his gaze to the floor.  
  
Amanda tried to suppress the smile that was slowly approaching failing miserably. In the end she grinned from the compliment knowing full well of Rogue's exaggeration.  
  
"An Ah can see why," said Rogue.  
  
"Thank you Rogue. I'm glad I ran into you two. I would have never met you, then."  
  
She kissed her boyfriend on the lips before leaving with a final wave.  
  
"She really is a wonderful person," said Rogue when she knew Amanda was out of ear reach.  
  
Kurt simply nodded his head watching his girlfriends retreating form. In truth, he was happy Rogue thought kindheartedly of he's girlfriend. He was hoping so. They had got along well even their personalities clashed. They acted as if they were old buddies catching up to some old times. Which got him thinking on one thing Rogue said.  
  
He turned around to face Rogue a raised eyebrow. "Shugar?" asked Kurt suddenly, "Vhy'd you call her shugar?"  
  
Rogue shrugged her shoulders. "Ah used ta call people tha' all the time. Stopped a while ago."  
  
They saw the sun slowly hiding in the trees and began walking towards the mansion hand in gloved hand. Kurt placed his arm around Rogue's shoulder. She flinched a little but eventually relaxed. It was a comfortable silence as the day's events ran through their minds. Over head of them Angel flew in the direction of the mansion.  
  
"Warren!" called Rogue when she finally noticed his flying figure. Warren stopped in midair and turned to the holder of the southern voice who called him.  
  
"Rogue?" Angel swiftly flew down in front of the two.  
  
"Nice to see you again. Up and well, I see," said Warren with a grand smile.  
  
"It's a pleasure ta see you too," replied Rogue.  
  
No more words were shared before the clearing of Kurt's throat interrupted them from further conversation and they averted their gazes to him.  
  
"Oh, Nice to see you as well..."  
  
"Kurt. Her brother."  
  
"Ah, I can see the resemblance."(A/N: Not sarcastic. In my opinion when he isn't blue he looks a little like Rogue.)  
  
"Warren, what are ya doing here?" asked Rogue already feeling the tense air approaching from her two companions.  
  
"You two don't know?" The two looked at each other hoping to find answers from the other and then turned back to Warren.  
  
"I was on my way to the mansion. The Professor called me informing me he needed me there to help locate the last key," said Warren.  
  
"Last key?" asked Rogue. Warren nodded his head. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the sound of an explosion.  
  
"Zhat's coming from the Institute," said Kurt his eyes wide.  
  
"We should get there right away," said Warren not wasting anytime to take flight. Kurt grabbed Rogue's hand and bamfed over there.  
  
Once in the area, Kurt immediately threw Rogue against the floor, dodging out the way of a huge fireball. "You okay?" asked Kurt when they stood on their feet.  
  
Rogue nodded her head and turned to face the battle. The Acolytes, X-Men, and few of the Morlocks were all geared up fighting 4 sentinels with blue and yellow metallic color. They heard thunder and looked up to see a very angry Storm hovering over the sky in front of one of the sentinels. Rogue winced thanking God she never upset the weather witch that much.  
  
Nobody seemed to acknowledge their presence at all except Evan who headed over to their location. They noticed his body was still covered in spikes just as when he left them.  
  
"Man, I thought you guys wasn't going to make it in time," said Evan, "but Auntie O seems to have everything covered,  
  
Rogue moved her mouth to talk but was pushed once again out of harms way but this time by Evan who spewed spikes out of his body.  
  
"Vhat are they doing here?" asked Kurt before more exits Spyke's mutant body.  
  
"I don't know man. Some of the Morlocks came here to talk the Professor on his offer; five minutes and here we are," answered Evan. He turned around to face them and noticed Rogue and her new look. He surveyed her new look by looking at her up and and down slowly. Rogue blushed once again as she cursed at herself for blushing again.  
  
"Eh, Like da new you Rogue," said Evan. Upon seeing her scowl he added rather hastily hoping not receive a punch in the arm," Not that you didn't look good at first you just look hotter."  
  
Rogue mumbled thanks.  
  
Kurt cleared his throat to get their attention. "You vasn't here vhen ve found out zhis but I am Rogue's brother," said Kurt. Evan's eyes went wide in surprise but Kurt continued, "And az such I'd really respect zhat you keep zhose comments to yourself or deal vith me mein freund."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes as Evan held his hands up in defense. "Hey man, don't bite my head off. She's hot, I'm not gonna lie," said Evan. Another boom was heard nearer t them.  
  
"Mes ami's," yelled Gambit from behind them, "watch out." They snapped their heads up towards that voice. The three slightly missed several lasers that were aimed at them. Jumping in each and every other way.  
  
Running feet were heard approaching and they spun around ready to fight.  
  
"Run!" exclaimed a Spanish voice coming in their direction. Two girls that looked almost identical, except for the fact one was older, taller with twists and curls in her raven hair but they both had the honey brown skin and rose quartz eyes. The older one held an injured boy in her arms as they stopped in front of them.  
  
"Vas! Jou.`ave to.run," said the taller girl panting.  
  
"What are you talking about Substance, what happened to Defense?" asked Evan.  
  
Rogue looked at the two new comers, three counting the injured one and then at Evan. She turned to face Kurt to what maybe the last time. They both give each other a small sad smile. Thing like this were a daily routine when you lived in the mansion.  
  
"Vamos," said the taller one handing the boy to the shorter one.  
  
"We `ave to meet up wit' Miguel," said the shorter girl adjusting the older boy on her back. She steps forth and kissed Evan on the cheeks.  
  
" `opefully we'll see each other again, ja."  
  
"COME ON!" yelled the taller one already in a sprint. The shorter one gave Evan, Kurt and Rogue a short smile. She adjusted the unconscious boy on her back before turning and flying.  
  
Rogue furrowed her brows. "What were they talkin' 'bout when they said run?" asked Rogue.  
  
Evan's brown skin turned an unhealthy color as his eyes widened and pupils narrowed. Kurt and Rogue followed his gaze and froze. Bright light took over her surroundings as one thought came to mind.  
  
'We're gonna die.'  
  
Mes Ami- My Friends Vas- You go  
Vamos- We go  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Next Chapter: An Agreement  
  
***************************************************************  
  
This is my first fanfiction on ff.net.com! Review please. No flames. Constructive critisms only. OR I will comment. ^_~  
  
___________________________________________________________ 


	2. An Agreement

Disaster Strikes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men or any of their contents.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
An Agreement  
  
Rogue awoken to bright light. She clenched her eyes shut as soon as she'd opened them. The light was blinding and gave her a throbbing headache. Her whole body ached, especially her left leg. Was she dead? She lay motionless on the charred ground for quite a while. She was too weak to move at all it even hurt to breath.  
  
Lying there she could hear all the movements of her surroundings. Chirping birds, the whistling wind, whirring noises of the flying insects. Above them all she could hear the sound of feet shuffling on leaves and twigs making loud crunching sounds. The sound grew closer and closer. Then it stopped. She wondered if the person had noticed her lying there on the ground. She silently hoped that they hadn't. Unfortunately they had because the sound of the footsteps grew nearer and nearer. Until it stopped near her. She knew they were near her because she could feel their body heat. Being near them for some reason gave her a sense of security. Made her feel safe near them. Something she hadn't felt since she developed her mutant powers. She thought maybe it was Kurt. No, couldn't be. She knew for a fact it wasn't Kurt.  
  
The person checked her pulse on her wrist with their gloved hand. She hadn't even heard when they bend down. Curious, she slowly opened her eyes to see who it was. When she opened them her eyes met with.his. Hadn't really gotten his name. Their first meeting wasn't exactly a pleasant one. Though it started off that way. It was like she had seen at their other encounter, the school.  
  
Rogue guessed he could tell she was staring because he turned his eyes elsewhere. She was still looking at him but he didn't turn to look back at her. His eye was focused on something else. Uneasily she positioned herself upright. It pained her left leg. She looked back at him and followed his gaze to a bloody gash on her left leg. She sucked in her breath. It seemed to her the pain intensified as she looked at the massive amount of blood her leg exposed.  
  
Gambit slowly and gently reached down and ripped a piece of her skirt. Confusion was written all over her face. Carefully he lifted her leg up a bit. She flinched and gritted her teeth to keep herself from screaming. And he wrapped the piece of cloth around her leg. As carefully as he lifted her leg, he placed it down. After doing so he turned his head to the clearing where the forest used to be. There was an uneasy quietness in the air. She couldn't take it. She tried to speak but found herself unable to. Her mouth moved but no sound came out. Her throat felt tight and clogged. She coughed a bit to clear her throat.  
  
"Where.w-where are the others?" asked Rogue trying to hide the fear in of her raspy voice. She had no success in that. They stayed quiet for a few minutes the only thing heard being the wind. And it only amplified the turning anxiety in her stomach.  
  
"Don' know," said Gambit finally, "Dey coulda been blown elsewhere like us o'." His sentence trailed from there.  
  
She gulped. He didn't have to finish; she knew what he was implying. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes at the thought of those she cared for being gone. Before they could fall she shook her head to clear it of all bad thoughts. Uselessly she tried to stand up only for a stab of pain to surge through her leg making her collapse. Hastily, she closed her eyes waiting for the pain to come when she'd hit the floor. And when it didn't come she opened her eyes to find Remy had caught her. She was in his arms. And she liked the feeling.  
  
"Chere y' okay?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Yes," said Rogue. She stood up and pushed him away from her. With as much strength as she could muster she headed the direction away from the cleared forest, scolding herself for thinking like Kitty.  
  
Remy furrowed his brows.  
  
"Where y' goin' chere?" asked Gambit.  
  
"Ah'm goin ta find the others. Wha' d' ya think?' said Rogue continuing to limp away. Gambit followed a few meters behind.  
  
"Wha' Gambit t'ink is y' crazy. Didn' y' hear wha' he say?"  
  
" Ah heard him."  
  
" No y' didn' ' cause if y' did y' wouldn' go lookin' fo' dem by yo'self," said Gambit.  
  
"It's mah choice," snapped Rogue.  
  
Gambit sighed. "Den Gambit's comin'," said Gambit. Rogue stumbled over a rock and fell flat on her face. She cursed under her breath. She felt so feeble. Slowly she rolled over to the other side breathing heavily. Gambit stood over her shaking his head. He bended down and extended his hands towards her.  
  
Rogue glared at his hand. Ignoring it she picked herself up and brushed dust off her tattered skirt then turned her back to Gambit. He frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Slow down p'tite. Y' c'n hardly walk let alone go on a search party," said Gambit.  
  
Rogue jerked her shoulder from his hand and turned around to face him. The action of that made her stumble over her own foot. She panted. Closing her eyes she tried to gain composure. Her head was spinning terribly. She had not fully recovered from the incident with the psyches trying to take over her body and the explosion had only made it worse. Mah life keep getting better and better, thought Rogue sarcastically. She sighed when her body seemed relax .  
  
"Comfortable?" asked Gambit with amusement in his voice. Gambit had ended up catching her once again. Rogue's eyes snapped open. She quickly arose from her position. "Ah can' believe Ah let a swamp rat touch meh," said Rogue avoiding his eyes. Gambit gave a chuckle. "Y' didn' seem t' mind 'fore."  
  
"Ah wasn' thinkin'. Ya know Ah have other things ta do.like.like..."  
  
"Findin' de ot'ers."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Gambit'll be glad t' help y'."  
  
"How 'bout ya do yar own search an' Ah do mah own?" suggested Rogue.  
  
"Y' know wha' dey say. Two heads are better den one. I'll just be yo' ot'er head." Rogue looked uncertainly at him debating whether to agree or not. She chose the latter.  
  
"Ah'll do it bah mah self."  
  
"Y' need m' help jus' as much as Gambit needs yers." She frowned. He was right. Who was she kidding? With his help she could probably find Kurt, Kitty and the other X-Men. Hopefully they weren't dead. She pray they weren't dead. To die such a cruel way was awful to think of. She wouldn't even wish Jean dead. As much as she disliked the girl.  
  
"Fine. Ah'll work with ya," said Rogue in an inaudible voice.  
  
"Huh Chere? Y' said somet'ing?" asked Gambit.  
  
She glared at him and repeated, "Ah'll work with ya," bitterly.  
  
"See. Wasn' dat hard I hope," said Gambit. She glared at him before turning around walking (perhaps limping) away. She wanted to find them and she wanted to find them quick.  
  
"Hurry an' catch up swamp rat."  
  
"Course. Gambit goes where the belle go," said Gambit nonchalantly. Rogue turned around and frowned.  
  
"This better not be yo' behavior while Ah'm stuck with ya, swamp rat."  
  
Remy grinned in response. "Why don' y' call dis swamp rat Remy. Dat be Gambit's real name. Remy Le Beau."  
  
"Ah think Ah like swamp rat better," stated Rogue.  
  
"Wha' 'bout y' chere? Wha' yer friends call y'?"  
  
"Rogue," said Rogue simply. Remy raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.  
  
"Tha's right Rogue's wha' they call meh. Problem?" asked Rogue her voice rising a bit waiting for his smart mouth comment. Remy held his hands up in defense.  
  
"Non. Remy said non such t'ing."  
  
"Good let's go," said Rogue. Remy nodded his head. Rogue leading the way the two went to embark on a new journey.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Next Chapter: Cajun and The Belle  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm back! Sorry it took me such a long time to update. School projects started to pile up and I had to go to meetings for the school magazine. I wouldn't have went but if I didn't I'd get booted out because I've messed tons of meetings. I still have lots of things to complete but I don't feel like it. I only had time to print fanfictions then read them later and maybe review. My twin sister was the one that reminded me about my fanfiction. Any way I hope you liked the chapter. Thanks for the few reviews. It is so precious to me and they were written by some of my favorite writers too. I feel so lucky. *tear*tear*  
  
r + r please  
  
____________________________________________________________ 


	3. Cajun and The Belle

After Disaster Strikes  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution. Jeez, that did not help me feel any better. _______________________________________________________________  
  
Cajun and The Belle  
  
When Rogue and Remy reached the gates of the mansion, Rogue was dog- tired and exhausted. It had been excruciatingly long hours but they had made it. After beginning their mission they'd both agreed--much to Rogue's surprise--to check up on the mansion first. Maybe, just maybe there would be someone there. Rogue was really hoping so. Right now she wanted nothing else but to sleep. It was not easy limping her way over here and her legs begged for rest. Hell, her whole body was pleading with her to take a break but she ignored them all. But right she felt the need to agree with their request and take a long nap.  
  
The iron gates of the mansion was melted sloppy leaving an open area for them to pass through without having to put the code necessary to enter. They had to worry none about the security hazards because the projectiles were inert. "After y' chere,"said Remy with a sweep of his arms, indicating towards the gates with a bow. She rolled her eyes mumbling what sounded like an oh brother and went on through the gates , gaiting across the black- pavemented road that lead to the mansion. She could not help the feeling of anxiety that washed over her as they walked towards the mansion. Remy followed behind her not to far-off. And as much as she tried pushing the feeling away it came back as a boomerang hitting her unexpectedly after she'd just thrown it away.  
  
After what seemed an enternity to Rogue, they reached the mansion--or moreso the ruins and remains of the mansion. In a flash, the day they'd return to find the mansion destroyed, ran through her mind. Pieces of glass, the bricks of the mansion walls, and various items lay scattered on the floor. She could not believe this happenend again. It was just a few weeks ago they had finished rebuilding this place. She trudged through wreckages being careful of what she stepped on, heading in the direction of her and Kitty's room. She looked up at the sky, night had already approached.  
  
*****  
  
A white-coated man with box cut dark brown hair walked down the dull gray halls of the base, his black tap-like shoes echoeing in the vacant halls in a steady beat. Placing the clipboard in his hand, neatly organized with data, to his side, he walked up to a set of double doors. It slid open allowing him entrance. As he stepped in, the door closed behind him, same way it opened. He turned to face his gray-streaked dark haired boss hidden in the dark watching several monitors. His lips pursed in a thin line.  
  
"Sir, all systems are down again. The machine it's missing essential features. We. . . didn't have enough time to build it accurate," said the man, "It'll take another few months or so to fix." The gray-streaked hair man opened his mouth, his mind processing the brief information. "I don't want excuses," was the words that came from his lips, " I need those machines to find the rest. That is why I hired you Dr. Crawford."  
  
"I know sir, but..." a raised hand, shown out the darkness, silenced Dr. Crawford's protest. That's how it stayed for few more minutes to come. "I'll gave your men three days," he stated sternly.  
  
"Three days? I'm sorry sir, but I don't think..." "I didn't ask for what you think," he cut in his voice louder, "If you can't finish in the three days..." He left the threat unfinished. Dr. Crawford nodded his head in understanding and exited out the automatic sliding doors. When the doctor was gone, his hand moved towards a red button located on a gray panel full of several other buttons. He pressed and waited patiently for a respond.  
  
"Sir?" came a voice from the intercom.  
  
"Tidy up our... guests. I'm coming to visit them," said he a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Of course, sir." A click followed shortly after and he slowly rose to his feet. He walked out the door, booted feet sounding through the corridors. His mouth twisted to a malicious smile. This was how it was supposed to be. He just needed the others to show an example, that they meant business and nothing could stop that.  
  
*****  
  
Rogue sighed for the umpteenth time that day, now clad in a long sleeved dark green shirt exposing a bit of her stomach, black faded jeans with holes in the knees and her customary black suede gloves. She hadn't lost all her stuff, which was good. But she could not find her supply of make-up but then again she couldn't find Kitty's either so she'd have to go make-up less for another day or so. She scowled, that sucked.  
  
A breeze blew fluttering her hair in the wind. Where was that Cajun? He went to check if there were any others around the mansion grounds two hours ago! Sure it was big but she hadn't thought it that big to take so long. She sighed again, eyes casting to the ground, shoulders slumping. A paper crumpled a bit at the edges caught her attention. It was slightly buried under the wall construction of the room. She squinted her eyes trying to get a better view of the paper, looked like a blue sky and green grass. She bend down and cautiously slid the picture from under the rubble. Her grim expression softened. It was a picture of her, Kitty, and Kurt. Kitty sat on top of a wooden bench outside the mansion, one arm over Rogue's covered shoulder, eyes closed, grinning. Kurt in his true blue form was squatting on top of the bench, his blue fingers forming a 'V' above Rogue's head. Rogue was seated between the two and by the look on her face anyone could tell she was uncomfortable. In the back, you could see Evan's blurry figure as he skated through the grass.  
  
Rogue remembered that day. They were all outside of the mansion enjoying the beautiful day, even she wanted to get out the mansion, she remembered. She hadn't even want the to take the picture but Kitty and Kurt had insisted on taking the picture, and what harm was a picture, so to shut them up she took it. Scott was the cameraman. She stopped. Scott Summers. Her fearless leader. The second boy she had a crush on. After, Cody of course. What drew her to him was still a mystery. A mystery she was willing to solve because truth was she did not want to be attracted to a boy who was in love with a girl she hated. Really, Why had she fell for him?! She placed the picture under her tattered pillow. Didn't matter, she thought. She was just going to have to be careful as to not let it happen again. If not for her sake then at least for whomever the boy was that she fell for.  
  
"Dis be y'r room, p' tite?" asked Remy startling her out of her train of thoughts.  
  
"Was mah room," she mumbled sourly after getting over her concise shock. She turned around to face him. No one was with him but something inside expected that. She flopped down on her shabby bed. "What do we do now?" asked Rogue looking up at the night sky, "We found nothing here. Where do we look?" After a few seconds she heard Remy stepping over various discarded items and felt the depression of the bed as he seated himself on the bed.  
  
"Remy t'inks we jus' keep searchin', non?" asked Remy more than stated. "Ah know tha'," stated Rogue quietly, "but...but..."  
  
"Where do we g' now?" asked Remy for her.  
  
She nodded her head. Remy smiled weakly, "We head into town, see what we c'n do from dere," he answered. She nodded her head, drowsily. She covered her mouth with a gloved hand as a yawn escaped her lips. Her eyes averted back to the sky above them. As long as Remy was here to guide her, she didn't have to worry about traveling alone. Which was something she definitely didn't want.  
  
"Wha's yar mutant power?" she asked before she could stop herself from saying it. It was something she'd wanted to know since they first met. "Y' know what Remy power be," answered Remy, "Remy don' know what y'rs is."  
  
"Fo'get Ah eva asked," said Rogue. They stayed quiet, Remy contemplating whether to ask or not.  
  
"Y' de one dat can't touch?" he asked cautiously.  
  
A numb nod was her answer. "Shame fo' such a belle fille t' have dat kinda power." She was silent but he could of sworn he saw a blush creep on her face.  
  
She yawned again, her eyes becoming heavy. "Remy?" she asked drowsily. He looked at her curiously. She'd actually call him by his name. "Hm?" "Ya think we'll," a yawn, " ...we'll find the others." That question surprised him. She really was more innocent than she'd put up herself for with that icy attitude. He nodded, "O' Course. We find 'em. Hahn. We be the Cajun and the Belle." She nodded smiling wearily and closed her eyes. "Good night, Cajun," she murmured drifting into a peaceful slumber. He stared after her. Her face was so beautiful and she looked so peaceful compared to what she was going through. From all the troubles she faced he was sure it was more to face than one would in their lifetime. But who was he to talk. His past wasn't no trip to the park either. She snored softly, her chest rising up and down. He brushed a stray snowy white strand of hair, which fell out of place, neatly behind her ear.  
  
"Good night chere," he whispered to her.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Next chapter: In Need of Clues  
  
***********************************************  
  
First of all, I'd like to thank all those who reviewed. They brightened my day. I'd like to say I reread the story and it wasn't as good as I thought it should have been so I'd like to thank those who bared with me by reading it. Thank you! I want to apologize for the late update, my projects began to pile up on me and I had to study more for test. And then after a awhile I got grounded for sneaking out of the house around 1 in the a.m. to visit a friend. Anyway, sorry the chapter wasn't too good. I was having a real bad writer's block thinking of how to continue. So I just typed what came to head. Eh, maybe the next chapter will be better. My projects have stopped so I can resume updating at a faster pace not everyday, more than likely because on Mondays and Wednesdays and Fridays I go to community service at the school. Forgive me.  
  
R & R please.  
  
Bettie-chan 


End file.
